Helping
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: S/W Pairing, Spoiler for One-Hit Wonder. After she left, where did she go?


Title: Helping  
Author: Alexandria  
Rating: PG-13, for suggestive language  
Pairing: Sara /Warrick  
Spoilier: One-Hit Wonder  
Achieve: Sara/Warrick yahoo group, fanfiction.net, anywhere else I don't care just let me know so I can go visit. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything with CSI, I never will, I never have.  
A/N: This is just a short story on the tail end of a episode. I have been working on this for a bit, but it got pushed under the rug. Sorry if it makes absolutely no sense.  
Summary: After Sara left the lab, Where did she go?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Who is that?" Warrick looked over to where Robert pointed, seeing the woman sitting on his front porch. She looked so little on that step, sitting there with her head in her hands. Looking down at the ground between her feet. Dead to the world and the living, she looked so helpless at that moment. Something he would have never suspected out of Sara Sidle. "A friend of yours?"  
  
"Yea, vanish alright, I'll get my car from grams later."  
  
"Introduce us man." Warrick looked over at his brother seeing his eyes fixed on the woman on his steps. "I want to meet her." even in her worn out jeans and faded black tank top she caught people's attention.  
  
"Not now, okay?" Warrick walked away from him, going to stand in front of her, Sara's head rose up. Looking up at him with a sad expression, she attempted a weak smile when he kneeled to be eye level. "You okay?" She didn't answer just wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He could feel her body relax, the tension draining out of her. "I am so tired of this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"People lying and leaving, using me because they know they can." Warrick tightened his arms around her.   
"And here I am using you, our friendship."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. To help you when you need it. Don't be afraid of me Sara. Don't be afraid of us." she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Lets get you inside."  
  
"I need to go home..." Warrick looked over his shoulder.  
  
"How?" Sara looked up, seeing her car wasn't in the drive.  
  
"Good point, where is your car?"  
  
"At grams. Yours?"  
  
"Oh. Catherine drove me here, she didn't ask questions, just dropped me off. She's good..." her voice broke, Warrick felt as well as heard her deep breath. "She's good like that. Not asking, just doing."  
  
"Come on, inside." He helped her stand up, steadying her on her feet before taking her inside and having her sit on the couch. "You want something to eat?"  
  
"No. I'm good."  
  
"Have you eaten today?" He saw her relunctant nod, though he already knew that answer. "Just a sandwich then." She gave a small smile as he made one up for her.  
  
"I thought I would be helping her, letting her finally know what had happened to her husband, and her." Warrick sat down next to her, watching her eat it, finishing it quickly, like she does everything. "To find out that she knew what happened all along."  
  
"You want to believe in people, in her."  
  
"This is one time I wish that I could have left well enough alone. That I could have ignored that voice inside my head telling me I had to know. I didn't have to know. I was happy not knowing." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, just sitting there.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sara looked over at Warrick while he slept, she felt better now, after a good nights rest and having someone to talk to. Grissom had given her the day off and Warrick didn't work. She reached over lightly playing with his hair. He smiled, that's when she knew he had been awake as well. "Hey babe." she said softly.  
  
"You get some sleep?"  
  
"Yea, thank you."  
  
"No problem. Come here." She moved over next to him, allowing him to craddle her into his side. Taking comfort that he was there. "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I don't know." He nodded, "Stay in bed all day sounds good."  
  
"Yea?" Sara smiled as she felt his hand on her shoulder, drawing lazy circles there. "You do, do you?"  
  
"I do." Sara turned so she could face him, looking down at him. "Think I can talk you into it." She giggled as he rolled her over slowly,   
  
"You'll have no problems talking me into it."   
  
---------------------------  
  
Sara smiled as Warrick wrapped his arm around her. He had convinced her, after staying in bed almost all day, to come with him to the mid night madness at the county fair. She had been reluctant to leave the house, but she was glad he had been able to convince her to. She leaned back against him again as the fairres wheel raised into the sky. This was they're thrid or fourth time sitting there. The guys weren't pushy about getting them off. Warrick smiled as they climbed off that time, going into the crowds and moving towards the rest of the rides. Playing the games, winning prizes. They were at an advantage being cops. The water guns and aiming things. Every game they played they won. They played the games last. Knowing that they wouldn't want to carry everything all night.  
  
"So anything else you want to do?"  
  
"Lets get some food."  
  
"You and your need to eat." He joked walking down the midway.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sara looked over at Warrick as he set their winings on the floor just inside the door. Before the fair they had gone to his grandmothers house, she was sitting on the porch waiting for them. That woman always was waiting for them whenever they stopped by. It was like she had a radar or something that woke her whenever they got there. They had talked for a while before they got the car and drove to the fair. She turned back to him as he closed the door.  
  
"What would I do with out you?"  
  
"Be wallowing in misery?" He said with a teesing tone, Sara smiled back her eyes lighting up. He walked towards her slowly. Watching her smile fade slightly as he leaned down to kiss her. He felt her arms go around his neck. She moaned softly as they lost themselves in the kiss, her body pressing against his. She ran her fingers through his hair tilting her head to deepen their kiss.  
  
After what seemed like forever she pulled back a smile on her face. He kissed the tip of her nose hearing her giggle slightly wrinkling it. She framed his head, her eyes dancing with emotion. "Thank you for today, for everything that you have done."  
  
"You have no reason for thanking me, I do it because I want to." he kissed her quickly pulling back, Sara dropped her hands to her sides.  
  
"I want to go somewhere." He gave her a confused look.  
  
"We have been out for hours, you want to go back out."  
  
"Yea. Lets change." She walked into the bedroom, her eyes searching the closet. She pulled out a pair of his black slacks and a matching shirt, tossing it on the bed, then began searching for her own.  
  
"Do you have any clue what you are looking for?"  
  
"Yes." She pulled out a black tank top and her black slacks. "See," He groaned, he loved that outfit. She smiled. "I knew you would approve."  
  
------------------------  
  
Warrick smiled as they pulled in front of a club. Parking and going up to the door. The bouncer let them in, she paused as they walked through the door. As many times has they have come here, she was never used to the place. The music was slow, the lights were low and people were everywhere. He gently took her hand, pulling her to the bar. They founds some empty spots, sitting to relax and then going to dance.  
  
----------------  
  
Sara sighed as they danced together. She could feel his hands on her back, holding her close, she felt protected, safe here with him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, his chin was on the top of her head, simply holding him close like this made her happy.  
  
She smiled as he pulled her back slightly, they had been dancing for hours, alot of the people had left. "We have to be at work in an hour. Come on."  
  
As they got in the car, Warrick looked over seeing Sara smiling, she reached over gently kissing him.  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Anytime."  
The End,  
  
Hate it, Loved it, Please tell me. I crave feedback 


End file.
